In applications using cable ties and the like, it is important to make sure that the cable ties are properly fastened around the bundle. Since it is usually difficult and inefficient for the user to simply use his hands for tightening the cable tie, strap tensioning tools are used. A major problem with most current cable tie strap tensioning tools is that they are complicated hand tools which require a great deal of time, effort, and skill to manufacture and are often difficult to operate. They often include numerous pivoting, bending and sliding members that are not only more difficult to manufacture but can also lead to a higher occurrence of breakdowns or defects of the tools during use. Additionally, while the cable tie must be sufficiently tightened to properly secure the bundle, overtightening can also cause difficulties such as strap failure or other damage. Therefore, it is important to have a simple device that can easily tighten the cable tie tightly around a bundle of wires without over-tightening the strap. It is also frequently desirable to be able to selectively cut off the excess strap from a tightened cable tie using the tightening tool.